


Outcast Pages

by Avaari



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a protector of the small fanmix for kel and neal’s friendship





	Outcast Pages

 

 **OUTCAST PAGES:**  a protector of the small fanmix for kel and neal’s friendship

> **I.** _imagine dragons_  - UNDERDOG |  **II.** _alanis morissette_ \- YOU LEARN |  **III.** _hedley_ \- BULLET FOR YOUR DREAMS |  **IV.** _kelly clarkson_ \- PEOPLE LIKE US |  **V.** _daughtry_ \- I’LL FIGHT |  **VI.** _avicii_ \- HEY BROTHER |  **VII.** _the cab_ \- GROW UP AND BE KIDS |  **VIII.** _sean quigley_ \- OUR GENERATION |  **IX.** _fall out boy_ \- YOUNG VOLCANOES |  **X.** _gwen stefani_ \- COOL |  **XI.** _bastille_ \- LAUGHTER LINES

* * *

resources: [neal and kel](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/4272073664/and-i-wouldnt-give-up-your-friendship-for-all) by [minuiko](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
